Ghost hunt: versión alternativa
by neko10vamire
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si mai pudiera ver las auras y posellera poderes psíquicos antes de conocer a naru?. Rearmacion de la historia tanto manga como anime
1. Chapter 1

**Lleno de espíritus malignos?: Encuentro**

 _Abril- jueves_

-entonces, la mujer guió al policía hacie el baño. Siguiendo las intrucciones del policía, entro y espero a oír la voz de nuevo.

-¿quieres una manta roja?

-ella respondió...

-s-si

-y cuando ella contestó...el policía abrió rápidamente la puerta, la mujer estaba cubierta de sangre como si llevara puesto el manto rojo.

-¡mai! No uses esa voz tan tenebrosa.

Esa fue la reclamación de mi amiga, pero bueno, la historia había terminado y otra luz fue apagada, se dice que al terminar la última historia, cuando terminas de contar, habrá una persona más, se supone que esa persona extra es un fantasma y en este momento solo queda una historia.

-bueno, la historia del viejo edificio escolar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿la historia de ese edificio de madera a punto de colapsar?

-nunca llegó a colapsar,la demolición se detuvo antes,¡está maldito!. En ese viejo edificio escolar murieron estudiantes, hasta hubo un profesor que se suicido, mientras demolían la pared oeste,el techo colapso,y entonces...así que detuvieron la demolición. Volvieron a intentarlo el año pasado para poder reconstruir el gimnasio,pero aquella vez un camión perdió el control, y se deslizó a través del campo durante una clase, matando a algunos estudiantes. Y hay más, un alumno de curso superior cuenta que si pasas por el viejo edificio durante la noche... Podrás ver la forma de una persona completamente iluminada.

Finalmente la última linterna había sido apagada, ya es hora de la verdad, ¡aquí vamos!

-uno

-dos

-tres

- _cuatro_

Pero qué rayos, yo y mis amigas gritamos del susto por escuchar otra voz, pero no podía ser no siento el Aura de ningún espíritu. Repentina mente la luz se enciende y con suerte pudo girar la cabeza para ver quién fue dado que mi amiga me está sofocando. En la puerta se encuentra un chico párese de nuestra edad y es muy bien pare sido, cabello negro, piel blanco pálido y ojos de un tono púrpura. La primera de mis dos amigas en reaccionar hace la pregunta clave, aunque por lo que veo aún está algo asustada.

-¿fu..fuiste tú el que habló?

-¿hice algo que no debía?

En serio pregunta eso, solo con ver nuestra reacción es suficiente respuesta, ¡claro que has echo algo que no debías!

-ohhh vaya, creí que iba a morir.

-discúlpenme

Sí que deberías hacerlo casi nos das un infarto a todas

-las luces estaban apagadas, así que pensé que no había nadie aquí, hasta que escuche voces

-esta...está bien

Las chicas an reaccionado bastante rápido y con un leve sonrojo, sus auras están algo exitadas por la alegría y la admiración, es obvio que les gustó el chico y no les puedo decir nada porque hay que admitir que si es bastante guapo, y como última prueba de su gusto se levantan y corren hasta el preguntándole entre las dos

-qué año cursas?

-Cumplo diecisiete este año

Ehh? ¿Una persona no respondería normal mente "segundo año"?

-eso significa que eres alumno de los cursos superiores

-estamos contando historias de fantasmas

-en serio, ¿les importa si me uno?

-¿también te gustan las historias de fantasmas?

-bueno...

-um... ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

-shibuya, shibuya kazuya

MIENTE, es el grito que doy en mi mente, esta persona... Sus ojos no sonríen como el está haciendo y su aura me muestra que a mentido en su nombre, pero en ningún otro momento lo a echo eso quiere decir que sus otros datos son verdaderos, aparte no muestra alegría o entusiasmo sin embargo si hay una cierta curiosidad ¿porque?, será mejor interferir de una ves

-umm... Shibuya-san ¿qué estás haciendo aqui?

-tengo algunas cosas de que ocuparme

-entonces apúrate y...

-te ayudaremos

Yo intentando alejarlo por si está tramando algo y ustedes metafórica mente se le lanzan, a beses son un poco despreocupadas.

-no, ¿qué les parece si la próxima vez que cuenten historias de fantasmas me dejan unirme?

-¡por supuesto! En ese caso

-que te parece mañana, ¿después de clase?

-de acuerdo ¿dónde?

-nuestro salón de clase

Definitivamente sospechoso, este tipo, ¿qué estará planiando?.

 _Abril-viernes_

-qué lindo día!, salir temprano fue una gran idea!, tengo los brotes de cerezo para mí sola.

El camino se encontraba rodeado de árboles de cerezo floreciendo, el viento era suave y la temperatura era perfecta, lo mejor de todo es que no se escucha a el bullicio de ls hora pic, sip, definitivamente este es el mejor horario para caminar a la preparatoria.

Umm? Ese... Ese es el viejo edificio escolar, que irónico que me lo haya encontrado hoy después de la historia de ayer, si me colocó a analizarlo no veo ni siento ningún aura maligna, sin embargo tampoco me da un buen presentimiento, tal ves sí que ocurrieron cosas malas en el, lo mejor sería no acercarme pero algo me llama a revisarlo, porque?, tch a veces no entiendo a mi intuición es tan contradictorio. Bueno solo echaré un pequeño vistazo, que es lo peor que puede ocurrir?.

Veamos, veamos desde la puerta casi no se puede ver nada dentro. Que es eso? Una cámara de vídeo?.

Hay que ver, e entrado y todo está totalmente polvoriento y oscuro, tal vez para el próximo festival cultural debería sugerir hacer una casa embrujada aquí. Céntrate mai, céntrate.

-como lo pensé, si es una cámara. Pero ¿ qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿La habrá olvidado alguien? Es extraño.

-quién es?

De la sorpresa termine saltando y choque contra algo. Primero ayer y luego hoy, mis sentidos se deben de estar atrofiando, no puede ser que me tomen desprevenida tantas veces.

-lo siento...no era como yo pensaba...,¡ n..no puede ser!

Joder tengo que moverme si no el estante me aplastará, porque tenía justo que chocar contra el.

Estába por salirme del lugar donde se caería el mueble pero alguien me empujó por el hombro hacia el lado contrario que me iba a mover, por suerte también me saco de la trayectoria de caída, lo más seguro es que esa fuera su intención.

Se escucho un gran estruendo, el polvo levantado me hizo tocer y pude sentir cómo se movió un poco el suelo, por suerte está intacta, aunque el verdadero problema fue cuando me volteé a ver cómo quedaron las cosas, en el suelo se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro posiblemente el que me salvó, su aura mostraba dolor físico por lo que posiblemente estuviera lastimado, tenía que apresurarme y revisarlo para asegurarme de su condición.

-s..se encuentra bien

Arrg es en momento como este que detesto tener que actuar como una chica común, pero alguien se acerca y me párese un Aura conocida, no puedo arriesgarme a que descubran mi verdadera forma de ser.

-que sucede?

Al levantar la cabeza y ver quién es descubro que es el chico de ayer, con razón el Aura me parecía conocida.

-Lin, ¿qué sucedió?

Se acercó para ver al tal Lin pero al levantarse un poco pude ver cómo cayó sangre

-parece una pequeña cortada, ¿puedes levantarte?

-si

-umm... yo dé verdad lo siento, escuché una voz de repente y...

-no me importan tus excusas

Pues claro a quién le importarían en un momento como este, pero como dije antes no podía dejarme descubrir y aunque la otra persona estaba herida, por lo que podía ver no era nada muy serio ni su vida corría peligro, eso sí habría que llevarlo al hospital

-hay alguna clínica cerca?

-hay una afuera de la entrada escolar

Iba a ayudarlo a levantarse pero el señor herido me empujó la mano justo antes de tocarlo

-estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda.

-nos conocimos ayer,¿ no es así?¿cómo te llamas?

-taniyama mai

-entonces taniyama-san, creo que debería decirte, que la campaña ya sonó

-ehhh? N..no puede ser! llego tarde!

No puede ser e fingido llegar tarde antes pero es la primera ves que no lo finjo, pero encerio quienes son esos tipos?, Cuando me empujó la mano parecía que no quisiera que lo tocase, bueno eso no es raro lo raro es que su aura no mostraba enojo sino que parecía rechazo? Odio?.

Ahhh! como pensé no debí hacercarme a hace lugar


	2. Chapter 2: jefe y ¿asistente?

**Lleno de espíritus malignos?: jefe y ¿asistente?**

 _Abril-viernes_

La campana de fin de clase acababa de sonar y me encontraba ordenando mis cosas, lo único que quería era irme.

-mai te vas a casa?, que hay de la promesa que le hicimos a shibuya senpai

-no te preocupes

-no puede ser! No te creo!

-no quieres ver su hermosa sonrisa otra ves?

Para nada, quién querría ver esa falsa sonrisa, aparte hay algo de él que no me cuadra, mm debería dejar a las chicas solas?

-de verdad piensan que vendrá, realmente nos dio un susto ayer, pensé que era un espíritu

-si,si, donde deberíamos juntarnos esta ves, este lugar no es nada escalofriante

Si quieren algo escalofriante vallan a algún salón del viejo edificio, ese lugar me produce escalofrío hasta mi.

-mai tú te lo pierdes, finalmente íbamos a contar historias de fantasma juntos

-historia de fantasmas ¿eh?

Ella es... Kuroda-san si mal no me equivoco, que querrá

-eso es lo que han estado haciendo todos los días?, no me sorprende que allá estado teniendo dolores de cabeza todos los días desde que llegué aquí. soy muy susceptible a los espíritus, siempre que los espíritus se juntan me duele la cabeza.

Lo dice como si estuviera tan indignada por lo que hacemos pero ella está mintiendo, no le duele la cabeza ni un poco, es más puedo asegurar de que está en perfectas condiciones, que tramara, porque dice que puede sentir espíritus, bueno veamos qué consigo sacarle.

-y eso es... Culpa nuestra?

-claro que lo es!, cuando cuentan historia de fantasmas se juntan espíritus menores y ellos atraen a espíritus más fuertes, si eso sucede, habrá problemas, haci que no deberían pensar que las historias de fantasmas son "divertidas"

Bueno una cosa es seguro ella posee conocimientos sobre el tema, su aura no muestra ni un gramo de duda, es más, está repleta de confianza en sus palabras, bien hagamos tambalear un poco su pedestal

-oye,si puedes sentir espíritus, ¿siente algo en el viejo edificio escolar?

Arrg otra ves el, y para más encima se me adelanta en la pregunta, y los gritos de fingirl son en 3, 2, ¡1!

-ahhhh, es shibuya senpai

-de qué año eres, qué haces aquí

Hay que admitir que kuroda-san es un poquito impertinente en su forma de hablar

-ah vine aquí para encontrarme con esas chicas

-entonces has sido tú quien a echo que estas niñas cuenten historias de fantasma...

-podrías responder a mi pregunta? Si es que de verdad puedes sentir a los espíritus

Ella... Intenta evadir la pregunta, haci que te atraparon, párese ser que se está enojando con shibuya-san

-si puedo sentirlos,los espíritus de personas que murieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial se an reunido aquí, estoy segura que había un hospital aquí, e visto los espíritus de enfermeras y pacientes con vendajes.

Jijiji te has atado la soga al cuello tú solita, creo que es hora de intervenir

-en serio no sabía que allí había un hospital durante la SGM, cuando investigue la escuela está aparecía fundada desde antes de la guerra, quizás haya sido una escuela de medicina?

Se lo digo de manera tan Inocente que ni yo misma me la creo, kuroda-san está choqueada es seguro que no se esperaba esa. Shibuya-san se me a quedado mirando, su aura expresa curiosidad e interés, rayos voy a tener que tener cuidado con el, no tengo la intención de que me descubra.

-n-no sé nada sobre eso, como sea ¡los he visto!, quienes no sienten a los espíritus no podrían entenderlo.

-shibuya senpai, quizás deberíamos cancelar nuestra reunión de hoy

-estoy de acuerdo, no me encuentro de humor

-en serio, entonces en algún otro momento

¡Si! Puedo irme a casa sin sentimiento de culpa por dejar a las chicas solas, estoy a punto de empezar a bailar en mi mente cuando...

-taniyama-san, tienes algo de tiempo?

Eso, definitivamente no es una pregunta, porque, yo intentando librarme de él y él llamándome, es definitivo alguien allá arriba me odia, voy a llorar.

No me queda de otra mejor tomo mis cosas y lo sigo, como se dice "mientras más rápido mejor", cuando no empezamos a alejar intento comenzar la conversación

-ummm... Como se encuentra?

-sobre eso, se torció la pierna izquierda bastante mal, no será capas de ponerse de pie por su cuenta por un tiempo

-siento escuchar eso, y ¿cuál es tu relación con el?

-asistente

-Ah pero de verdad no fue mi culpa, tu jefe me sorprendió, es por eso...

-lo entendiste mal, es al revés, él es el esistente y yo soy el jefe

QUEEE!, Pero estoy segura no mintió en su edad el solo tiene 16 (casi 17) como puede ser que el sea el jefe

-Por lo tanto ahora tengo un problema, porque mi asistente está demasiado herido para poder trabajar, ¿no crees que eres responsable por eso taniyama-san?

-e-espera un minuto, yo también soy una víctima, me dio u...

-él se lesionó, ¿qué te sucedió a ti?

-pu-pues...

-la cámara esta rota, intentó evitar que tocaras la cámara y así fue como termino. Puedes elegir pagarme la cámara pero...

-pero no quise hacerlo, además no debiste haber dejado una cámara en un lugar como ese, por eso...

Mi vos fue disminuyendo mientras más me intentaba escusar, y es que que esa aura sí que daba miedo, podía ver cómo se ivan formando olas negras a su alrededor, estaba molesto, muy muy molesto, dios que iba a hacer no tengo dinero coma para pagar, bueno no pierdo nada preguntando.

-po-por casualidad... Cuánto costaba?

-en yenes sería aproximadamente piiiiii millones

-NO PUEDE SER!, como puede ser tan costosa una cámara

-fue echa a medida desde Alemania, si lo deseas puedo mostrarte la garantía

Jodeeer no miente, estoy segura que eso es lo que vale, y ahora qué hago

-compensarme sería imposible para ti, así que solo tienes una opción, serás mi asistente.

-¿asistente?, quieres decir que te ayudare en tu trabajo?

-¿no es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Esperen, realmente no quiero, él no es una buena persona realmente, además, ¿porque soy la única que tiene la culpa? Pero...

-si no quieres no hay problema, solo asegúrate de devolverme el dine...

-¡lo haré, seré tu asistente! _Maldito chantajista puedo ver tu aura de satisfacción! !_ por cierto que clase de trabajo haces?

-caza fantasma

Ehh?

Espera la traducción de eso sería... ¡Cazador de fantasma!?

-en otras palabras, exorcismo de fantasma. El director nos pidió que investigáramos la vieja escuela, soy parte de shibuya psychic research

-psichreach?

-no tienes clases de ingles? Tu pronunciación es horrible

Tuuu pequeño! , e echo que mis notas sean tan malas en inglés que no puedo parecer que ahora pueda hablarlo

-con psychic me refiero "shinrei" y con research me refiero a "chouso", la traducción literal sería investigaciones psíquicas shibuya, investigamos fenómenos sobrenaturales. Yo soy el director

En pocas palabras parapsicología, ohh mierda en que me e metido.

OHAYO, como se encuentran

solo les quería decir que este capítulo se actualizo pronto porque en realidad fue publicado antes en otra página. Para los que quieran adelantar hasta el capítulo 3 pueden leer en wattap bajo el mismo nombre de la historia o autor.

pd: no es plagio, yo soy la autora solo que lo subí más tarde en esta página 


	3. Chapter 3:conozcan a NARU-CHAN!

**Lleno de espíritus malignos: conozcan a NARU-CHAN!**

 _Abril- viernes por la tarde_

Bueno, después de todo el lío para intentar escaparme de ser la asistente de shibuya-san, lo cual no conseguí, hemos venido a una camioneta que se encuentra afuera del viejo edificio, mi "jefe" a estado introduciéndome en el caso, cosa a la cual no tomo ni la más mínima atención, solo recuerdo que a dicho algo sobre el director yendo a pedir sus servicios por los rumores de que el lugar está embrujado, en este momento solo tengo una duda

-solo te trasferiste para poder investigar?. No es eso mucho?

-porque me trasferirla para investigar?

-pero ayer dijiste que eras un estudiante de intercambio

-yo no les dije, ustedes lo interpretaron de esa manera

-pudiste de a vernos corregido, _maldito bastardo, claro no mintió solo nos dijo su edad y nosotros lo deducimos el resto, con razón me parecía raro que no dijese " segundo año"_

-estaban hablando de historias de fantasmas ¿no?. esa fue la razón, mi objetivo era recolectar información de los estudiantes, ¿y que hablaste de eso?

-michiru nos contó la historia...

-espera, empieza

-bueno...

Quiere grabar la historia, ya veo para eso es la grabadora

-ya veo, cuánto de cierto piensas que tiene la historia de michiru-san

-no lo sé, lo único que sé es que si a muerto gente en ese lugar, uno o dos talves, posiblemente un niño. _rayos hable de más, no se supone que supiera eso, argg se me a quedado mirando, otra ves su aura demuestra curiosidad, esto es malo, debo de tener más cuidado_

-hasta hace 18 años, cuando el viejo edificio estaba siendo usado como parte principal del campus una o dos personas murieron cada año, también es cierto que el piso se cayó durante la demolición del ala oeste.

Hace 18 años, eso pasa el límite de tiempo de los restos de auras se quedan cuando se muere, lo más lejos que e visto que dura son 10 años y eso sólo en las muertes más violentas, claro si hay un fantasma él aura no desaparecería. Párese ser que tiene toda la investigación en esa libreta...vaya está todo en ingles, me pregunto porque utilizará tanto ese idioma, lo normal sería que utilice el japonés ¿verdad?

-no hay evidencia de que alguno de los trabajadores de la demolición haya muerto, no obstante, es cierto que cinco personas resultaron heridos, pero esos accidentes se debieron a errores humanos, no espíritus, la demolición se completó como se tenía planeado, destruyeron una tercera parte del edificio y eso fue todo. desde entonces, hace seis años el cadaver de una niña fue descubierto en el viejo edificio, tenía siete años y vivía en los alrededores, había sido secuestrada para luego pedir rescate, el criminal fue encontrado y arrestado un mes después de que se encontrará el cuerpo. También es cierto que hubo un profesor que se suicido pero...sufría de neurosis y luego se encontró una carta de suicidio.

-impresionante, que buena investigación, _con su búsqueda descubrió más de lo que yo podía saber con un vistazo_

-esto no es nada, no subestimes mi capacidad de investigación

-y que sucede con el camión que perdió el control?

-toma

Mmmm, es una noticia, "un camión de demolición total mente cargado de ladrillos se salio de la carretera y entro en la cancha de volley de una preparatoria, había una clase de gimnasia en ese momento y nueve estudiantes fueron seriamente heridos, dos de ellos murieron poco después del accidente, encontraron al conductor del vehículo ebrio y...". El maldito iba ebrio y por su culpa dos personas murieron, pobres.

-Ninguno de esos sucesos me hizo creer que los rumores eran ciertos, la gente puede creer que el edificio es nefasto pero es evidente que hay una explicación para cada uno de estos accidentes. Mi instinto me dice que este trabajo no va a revelar nada fuera de lo normal.

-ahhh, discúlpame realmente tengo que ayudarte...claro lo se solo déjame hacer una llamada. _no es necesario que me mires haci para responderme!_

Ashhh, voy a tener que dejar a los gemelos solos solo espero que no afán algún desastre y que el departamento este de pie cuando regrese.

-moshi moshi, yuki, yukine. Niños me surgió un pequeño problema y voy a llegar tarde por favor no hagan algún desastre como incendiar la cocina, inundar el baño, o ir a hacerle alguna travesura a los vecinos, si se portan bien les daré pastel, pero si causan algún problema los haré quedarse toda la noche reflexionando,¿entendido?, bien los quiero, ya ne

Bueno la contestador ya grabó el mensaje, ahora los chicos sólo tienen que oírlo, bien ahora lo que sigue ayudar al "jefe" en su trabajo.

...

-esta será la base

-base?

-La base será desde donde hagamos nuestras observaciones

-gr-gracias por la explicación, me habla como si fuera una tonta, quiero matarlo!

-podrías armar la estantería?. Empezare a traer el equipo

-¡¿quieres que me quede aquí sola!?

-prefieres traer el equipo? Te advierto que algunas partes pesan hasta 40 kilos

-me encargaré de la estantería.

40 kilos no es tanto, solo me encuentro sin entrenamiento por eso solo me puedo hasta 20 o 25. Dios se siente horripilante aquí dentro, las luces aún están apagadas y ya empezó a atardecer, todo va a estar bien ¿no es haci?, es decir no siento él aura de ningún espíritu, pe-pero... Porque tanto ruidos. ¡Que es eso! Las luces se encendieron de repente!

-no te quedes parada hay como idiota, Ponte a trabajar

Lo odio... Bastardo, casi me da un infarto, no debería aparecer haci derrepente, mmmm?

-que es esto

-cámara infrarroja y de alta velocidad, se utilizan para tomar fotos en lugares oscuros, y esta es para termografia, es una cámara sensible al calor, da una imagen visual basada en la temperatura

-sorprendente, sabes cómo utilizar todo esto en verdad?

-por supuesto, tu mente y la mía son muy diferentes.

-claro! Por supuesto no hay otra opción más que hacer todo esto, pero ¿porque cazar fantasma?

-porque hay necesidad de ello

-pero, ¿hubo algún caso que no pudieras resolver?

-ninguno, soy competente en lo que hago

-sí que es sorprendente, no sólo eres guapo, sino que también inteligente

-de verdad crees que soy guapo?

-no te parece?, todos estaban haciendo un alboroto por eso.

-hmmm, no tienes mal gusto.

COMO? Puede que sea apuesto y tenga un trabajo impresionante pero ¿porque tiene que tener esa actitud de "soy el número uno"?. ¡De ahora en adelante serás naru-chan!, la abreviatura de narcisista.

Me duele la espalda de tanto cargar cosas, entre cables, cámaras, micrófonos. las pusimos atraves de todo el primer piso, también me hizo medir la temperatura de todas las avitaciones, naru está siendo cuidadoso debido a que no sabe a qué se enfrenta por eso hoy no pasará la noche en el edificio.

-por hoy puedes ir a casa

-¿por hoy? No dirás...

-te veré mañana

-¿habla enserio?

Deveras, deveras que quiero llorar, como es que me meto en estos líos, ya es de noche y estoy preocupada por la condición del departamento. Pero que?, ahora me quieren dejar ciega,¡no apunten las linternas a los ojos!, por cierto quién es?

-mai? Estuviste con shibuya senpai todo el tiempo?, que estuvieron haciendo?

-keiko, michiru, _no me digan que estuvieron esperándome todo este tiempo, hay que ver que están obsesionados con naru-chan_

...

-eh? Investigación psíquica, shibuya-san no es un alumno de curso superior?

-no, es un cazador de fantasma

Y aquí estoy en medio de la calle apoyada en el hombro de keiko mientras les explicó la situación con naru-chan, párese ser que este día no va a terminar nunca.

-taniyama-san, podrías presentármelo?

-presentarte a naru-chan?

De de donde apareció kurada-san, debió de estar serca para poder oírnos, o las chicas se dieron cuenta de cómo lo llame, se están poniendo un poquito celosas.

-a que te refieres con naru-chan

-jijiji, sucede que es un increíble narcisista, y además tiene una personalidad desagradable!

-taniyama-san, sabes que yo puedo sentir a los espíritus, así que quizás pueda ayudar en algo

Qué pasa, que es lo que quiere tan derrepente

-no creo que sea buena idea involucrarse con el, aparte no le gusta los principiantes, _y mira que se dé lo que hablo, me paso riñendo lo mismo_

-se más de este trabajo que tú!

-vamos mai

-s-si

las chicas terminaron arrastrándome de hay después de que kurada-san me gritara. Hmmm, No termino de entenderla, porque continúa con lo mismo, lo mejor será no involucrarme con ella, ya es suficiente con el problema que es naru-chan

Ohayo, aquí el nuevo capítulo, con este ya me coloqué al día con el que ya tenía publicado. Para los que no saben esta misma historia está en wattap bajo el mismo nombre, mi sobrenombre hay es neko10vampire.

un detalle más las actualizaciones son cad días por lo que el siguiente capítulo debería salir el martes o viernes. Si llega a haber algún retraso avisare 


	4. Capítulo 4: esto es un equipo

**Lleno de espíritus malignos: esto es un equipo**

 _Abril- sábado por la mañana_

Ahhhh! No quiero, porque tengo que hacer esto, no pude dormir nada anoche, los gemelos se contuvieron de hacer lo que les dije no hicieran pero encontraron mis pinturas y volvieron el departamento su lienzo, tuve que limpiar todo y para cuando me pude acostar ya eran las 6:30 am y tengo que encontrarme con naru a las 8:30.

Cuando logró llegar puedo ver a naru en la camioneta y concentrado en la computadora

-ohayo, que haces-digo con voz de sonámbula

-revisando la información de anoche, nada significativo. O bien no hay fantasmas o se están escondiendo por ahora, por lo tanto no parece haber ningún peligro por ahora.

Sorprendente mente me a dado una respuesta completa y a girado a ver de reojo

-no porque se te aya ocurrido desvelarte te vas a escapar sin hacer tu trabajo.

-ehh? Como sabes que no dormí, aparte no es como que lo haya echo a propósito.

-tienes ojeras

contesta escueta mente regresando la atención a la computadora de nuevo. Debería de comprarme maquillaje para casos como este, las ojeras no son nada linda aparte de ser delatarodas.

-que equipo más impresionante!

la voz de una mujer interrumpe mi monólogo interior sobre si comprar o no maquillaje, pero resulta ser que no es una sino dos personas la que irrumpen

-para ser juguetes de niños son fastante sofisticados ¿no?- continúa con la oración, esta mujer muestra un Aura muy creída.

-y ustedes son?- naru no se ve ni un poco afectado por el tono de voz o la insinuación de su edad.

-soy la sacerdotisa, matsusaki ayako

Sí que es orgullosa, pero enserio esa mujer es una sacerdotisa, es decir no muestra que esté mintiendo pero... Ohh él aura de naru cambio, parece ser ¿impertinencia?

-pensé que las sacerdotisas eran jóvenes e inocentes vírgenes- jajaja hay que ver naru le contestó con una sonrisa tan inocente como falsa, tengo que admitir tiene talento para insultar a la gente indirectamente.

-vaya, vaya, no te pares o así?- a matsusaki-san se le a tensado la cara completamente y al parecer no soy a la única que le a causado Gracia, el hombre que está tras ella a tenido que girarse para contener la risa.

-para empezar diría que pareces demasiado vieja para ser inocente- ¡oh por...! Me pregunto si naru conoce los peligros de llamar vieja a una mujer.

-tienes una lengua un tanto insolente niño- la pelirroja, si la mujer es pelirroja con ojos café, esta que arde de la furia contenida incluso le está empezando a dar un tic en el ojo.

-y tu?

Mi "jefe" interrumpe el intento de contener la risa de la otra persona que acompaña a ayako-san, él es un hombre de cabello castaño claro y un poco largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

-no pareses ser el asistente de matsusaki-san- creo que no piensa detener su interrogatorio, sin embargo lo está haciendo para recaudar información, puedo ver la curiosidad detrás de sus cuestionamiento, eso quiere decir que es del tipo que le gusta mantener todo bajo su control.

-soy takigawa houshou, un monje de la montaña koyo- el posee un Aura un poco menos egocéntrica

-¿en la montaña koyo ahora permiten que sus monjes lleven el cabello largo?- y hay va al ataque de nuevo naru.

-hakaiso- dijo en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente mente baja, matsusaki-san, aún está algo recentída por la burla.

-¡he dejado la montaña solo por un tiempo!-sí que le llega fuerte el que insinúen que es como un desertor.-de cualquier forma el juego de niños se acabo. El director de la escuela no cree que puede confiar solo en ti, después de todo solo eres un niño.

-es haci?-contestó indiferente mente naru regresando a los datos de la computadora

El monje está echando en menos a naru como si no valiera nada. Entonces cuando el director de la escuela se dio cuenta de la edad del presidente no pudo evitar pensar que era un fraude, sin embargo si es haci porque no lo despidió de inmediato?.

-el director está preocupándose mucho por este asunto, traer tanta gente por un viejo edificio abandonado-dice matsusaki-san avansando un poco

-es cierto, puedo ocuparme de esto yo solo- takigawa-san habla mientras mira confiadamente a la sacerdotisa

-de verdad, quisiera ver eso-reta la pelirroja

Esos dos definitivamente son unos arrogantes competitivos, y por lo visto creen que naru no es ningún reto por la forma en que lo ignoran, me pregunto todos los psíquicos son igual de raros.

-taniyama-san- escucho que me llaman y cuando me giro en dirección a la vos veo a kurada-san levantando la mano en son de saludo

-quienes son esas personas?- me pregunta

-un monje y una sacerdotisa, vinieron para revisar el viejo edificio.

-que bien!, últimamente e tenido problemas con este edificio porque es un nido de espíritus malignos, yo soy muy psíquica y por lo mismo me a estado estresando...

Kurada-san debería dejar de mentir antes de que se meta en problemas, si la descubren será muy malo para ella

-deja de mentir- ayako-san interrumpe a kurada-san, por lo que veo en sus aura no le a creido ni una sola palabra.-lo único que quieres es llamar la atención ¿verdad?, ¿de verdad crees que la gente te prestará atención?- definitivamente la sacerdotisa no es nada sutil, es cierto que ella no dice la verdad pero no es para que la trate de esa manera.

-no necesitas hablarle de esa forma!- intento proteger a mi compañera

-aunque tengas razón, ella no es psíquica-me contesta rápidamente

-como lo sabes?- le cuestionó, después de todo yo tengo mi manera de saber si uno miente o no, sin embargo ella como lo puede saber, o solo lo asume

-solo con mirarla lo puedes saber

Ahora sí me estoy enojando, la está juzgando por su apariencia, como si eso lo valiera todo, que hay de ella o de ese monje, tampoco parecen ser lo que dicen ser, vamos a ver cómo respondes a esto

-como sea... Pero realmente poseo un fuerte poder psíquico, así que reuniré espíritus malignos y pondré un hechizo sobre ti, realmente...uno muy fuerte

O no, ella no sólo está enojada, está furiosa, su aura se a vuelto muy rencorosa me está dando escalofrío, y esa risa malvada no ayuda en nada, por eso es que no quería involucrarme.

-tu falsa sacerdotisa, lo lamentarás- dice por último kuroda-san antes de marcharse, pero estaba hablando muy enserio.

Esta cituacion se está volviendo cada ves más serio, también tengo un mal presentimiento, mmmm lo mejor será que lo deje pasar por ahora aunque tendré que mantener la guardia en alto por si las dudas

-heyy, naru-chan que quieres que haga hoy- lo mejor es seguir como si nada

-como me llamaste?-ehh? Se a girado muy rápido está sorprendido y preocupado- me llamaste naru?

Maldicion! Se me salió por estar pensando en otras cosas.

-lo...lo siento

-dónde oíste eso- de verdad se ve preocupado eso quiere decir que su verdadero nombre suena parecido, me pregunto porque intenta esconderlo tanto.

-justo como pensaba otras personas tuvieron la misma idea, naru-chan la abreviatura de narcisista, como sea que vamos a hacer hoy.-decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratarlo como si fuera una broma y coincidencia, aunque sí me a dado gracia pensar que su verdadero nombre suena parecido a narcisista es muy cómico. Por lo menos ya se a calmado y regresado a la normalidad pero...puedo ver rastros de nostalgia y anelo, debe de ser algo muy serio para que oculte quién es.

-como no hay reacciones de los espíritus no hay mucho que podamos hacer, pero la senpai de mai...

-acabas de llamarme por mi nombre- porque de repente lo hace, antes me llamaba taniyama-san

-sabes en qué salón tu senpai había visto la silueta de la persona

y va a hacerse el tonto, aunque por lo visto agrarro un poco de confianza y ¿agradecimiento?¿vergüenza?. Este chico tiene un Aura complicada. Lo mejor es seguirle el juego

-creo que en el extremo norte del edificio, en el segundo piso-le respondo

-de acuerdo vamos a colocar el equipo hay...

Deje de tomarle atecion a naru cuando siento dos nuevos halos acercarse, ehhh? Son el director y ... ¿Un extranjero?.

-hola, como están llenado las cosas? Tenemos a un invitado más para unirse, me gustaría que conozcan a brown John.

El chico se ve joven parece ser de la edad de naru y mía, tiene el cabello rubio y ojos azules, es bastante apuesto y está algo nervioso.

-que onda - dice mientras se inclina dando una reverencia - está bien si me llaman brown, ¡buenísimo conocerlos!

-brown-san aprendió japonés en él área de Kansai - intenta justificar el director la forma rara y cómica de hablar del nuevo invitado.- lo siento pero me tengo que ir - dice rápidamente mientras se va.

-pfff, ey,ey, no deberías reírte frente a él -dice ayako-san en un susurro mientras nos dan la espalda

-tú también te estás riendo, juuju- le acusa el monje aguantando su risa

-brown-san de donde eres? - interroga naru

-Australia - el chico se ve bastante amable y contento

-ey chico te lo pido no hables con ese dialecto tan raro de kioto - irrumpe takigawa-san no pudiendo aguantar la risa

-pero si quiero hablar onda formal no debería hablar con el dialecto de Kioto? - pregunta realmente confundido, es tan Inocente.

-el dialecto de Kioto solo es uno de muchos -le termina contestando naru dado que el monje ya no puede hablar de la risa

Aquí está la mejor prueba de todas para demostrar que naru no es un robot, y es que incluso el está sonriendo, una risa pequeña pero hay esta, aunque intenta cubrirla con su mano el ángulo que tengo me da el favor a mi, aparte puedo ver el halo de su aura que muestra diversión.

-entonces voy a tratar de hablar de forma casual. Todo ustede son psíquicos

-podría decirse... Y que hay de ti? -pregunta naru

-mira tu, yo ser lo que llamar exorsita

con esa declaración a cortado toda diversión, ahora todos lo ven pasmado.

-mmmm si no me equivoco en la religión católica primero tienes que ser sacerdote antes de convertirte en exorsita, ¿no eres demasiado joven? - le preguntó aún sabiendo que no mintió

-estás muy bien informada, en realidad tengo 19, solo parezco un poco más joven que mi edad - me responde el pelirubio con alegría

Solo tiene 19 eso quiere decir que es más grande que naru. Hablando de naru otra ves me está mirando con esa penetrarnte mirada, parece estar preguntándose cómo se lo del cotolisismo, por suerte para eso si tengo una respuesta.

-solo lo sé porque mi madre era católica, por lo mismo e aprendido una que otra cosa - le respondo a brown-san aunque obviamente la respuesta es para más que el.

...

-un exorsita ,un hakaiso , y un casador de fantasma, si trajo a tanta gente debe ser que no confía en mí. Solo observen me encargaré de esto yo misma -dice ayako-san mientras sale de la base con su ego lastimado.

-yo también iré por mi lado - secunda el pelimarron mientras también sale y se va por su cuenta.

-um...yo... No vamos a trabajar todos juntos? -pregunta el exorsita un poco contrariado, aunque quien lo culpa, el director del colegio formó un "equipo" algo raro y pare que disfunciónal.

-has lo que quieras - contesta naru sin apartar la atención de las pantallas

-me sintió un poco incómodo, me gustaría ayudar ¿te molesta si me quedo? - lo repito brown-san es muy amable

-no importa- le dice naru

Yo ya me impieso a aburrir sin hacer nada, haci que mejor voy a instalar las cámaras en el salón

-naru, voy a instalar el equipo en el salón donde se vio la silueta ¿está bien?

-... -tomare su silencio como una afirmación

-yo te acompaño taniyama-san - me dice el pelirubio mientras toma la otra parte del equipo.

...

Estamos en la habitación ordenando las cámaras y el micrófono para que se pueda ver bien, no creo que se valla a encontrar nada porque no siento ningún espíritu.

-te lo agradesco brown-san eres muy amable - le digo de forma sincera al ojiazul

-no...no es nada, y pu..puedes llamarme john

John es muy lindo e inocente mira que tartamudear y colocarse todo rojo, ¡qué tierno!.

-ahhhhhh! -nos interrumpe un grito

-es la voz de matsusaki-san! - dice preocupado john

Lo más rápido que podemos corremos en dirección de donde escuchamos el grito y mientras avanzamos podemos escuchará a los demás

-apúrense y abranla - escucho decir a matsusaki-san cuando llegamos, por lo visto se quedó atorada la puerta de un salón

-voy a tirarla - informa el monje al no poder abrir la puerta -apártate, ayako -levanta la voz para hacerme oír

-eyy no me llames por mi nombre- le grita la sacerdotisa, de verdad es momento para preocuparte como te llaman?

...

Logramos sacar a matsusaki-san de él aula rompiendo la puerta, por suerte no ocurrió nada más grave, eso sí logre notar salir volando algo brillante cuando derrumbaron la puerta pero no me quede a tomarle atención ya que primero fui a revisar que la sacerdotisa estuviera bien, y cuando regrese a buscarlo no lo encontré. En este momento todos regresamos a la base para escuchar lo sucedido.

-estaba echando un vistazo al lugar cuando noté que la puerta estaba serrada y no podía abrirla, definitivamente hay algo aquí- nos dice la pelirroja mientras está sentada

-no, no hay nada aquí - dice otra vos sorprendiéndome

Cuando me giro a ver quién es me asusto porque lo primero que veo es el halo del aura de un fantasma en la entrada de la habitación mientras todo lo que lo rodea es oscuridad y sombras. Como única reacción doy un salto hacia atrás y me agarro de la maga de la camisa de naru mientras sierro los ojos.

-esa chica es humana - dice naru indiferentemente

Chica? Como puede ser?, cuando la vi no pude ver su cuerpo pero si su aura y no me equivoco, hay la puedo ver, él aura que muestran los espíritus y fantasmas, pero... Hay algo más, ahora que la veo detenidamente también captó el halo de la vida humana. Como puede ser que muestre un Aura de vida y muerte?

-hara masako, es una médium - informa naru mientras se acerca la chica de cabello negro en forma de melena y ojos grises oscuros vestida en un kimono rojo.

Una médium ya entiendo el porque de su aura, es la primera ves que veo una. Pero en que está pensando el director, porque a llamado a tantos profesionales, de verdad hay espíritus aquí, y si es haci que tan Fuertes tienen que ser como para poder ocultarse de mi vista y sentidos.

Creo que algo va a ocurrir, y no sólo en este caso, las piezas ya an sido puestas, las manecillas del reloj an empezado a moverse una ves más, mi vida, nuestras vidas se an unido irrevocablemente, ¿qué es lo que nos espera?.

Halo es un sinónimo de aura.

Buenas, sé que no había actualizado cuando dije que lo haría pero después de viajar donde mis padres la universidad se volvió una locura y no me daba tiempo de escribir, también tuve una cuántas peleas mentales sobre el desarrollo de la historia porque no logro ordenar unos detalles ( mientras escribo tendré que ir corrigiendo los).

Informo estoy entrando en periodos de prueba y se me ara más complicado las actualizaciones sin embargo siempre que pueda y consiga un tiempo las haré. Segundo agradesco a todos los que me están siguiendo y les doy mi más sincera disculpa ( por tal motivo intente escribir un episodio algo más largo, algo haci como dos en uno)

Algunos se preguntarán porque naru demostró agradecimiento y vergüenza, pues no es ningún error. la vergüenza es porque es un chico frío y algo serrado por lo que al llamar a mai por su nombre le produce esta emoción, el agradecimiento es porque siente que al ser llamado naru es como si gene le llamara noll ( profundizaré esto más adelante). También quiero decirle que pienso hacer algunos capítulos con naru como narrador ¿qué les parece?


End file.
